Whispering softly
by xTheoria
Summary: Nami and Zoro share a peaceful moment together. Contains spoilers for Zou Arc! Originally posted on tumblr.


Zoro relaxed against the bench in his back as he listened to Luffy and the others talking to Pekoms in his sickroom. The night was warm and pleasant and even though he didn't join the others he didn't miss a word that was said. Didn't miss the worried gasps or the curt shocked scream of the witch as Pekoms told them about Sanji's family.

~Stupid cook!~ He thought. ~Should have known better than to run off like this. Now, they are all worried for him!~ Zoro gritted his teeth. Even though he had just played it down on their way over and even fought Nami about it, he couldn't deny that he was slightly… concerned.

Not about the dartboard eyebrow in particular, of course. But something always felt off when the crew wasn't complete, so Zoro couldn't help staying alert.

He listened to Pekoms explanations and was just about to think he might understand their cook a little bit better now when his thoughts were interrupted by a loud crash and painful noises by Pekoms.

Zoro could hear Luffy's vocal exclamation about bringing back their friend. The determination in his capatain's voice brought a proud grin to the swordsman's face.

Next to that, Luffy's footsteps sounded through the air before he came to a halt at Zoro's side, startled by his presence.

"Zoro, you're here! Did you hear all of that?" Luffy asked, obviously pleased to see him.

Not even bothering to open his eye, Zoro answered boredly "Just barely."

His captain just laughed at his words. "You're worried about Sanji, aren't you?" he assumed, making Zoro frown and open his eye to throw an annoyed glare at his friend.

"I'll kick you, you fool! I told you to forget about that idiot!" He would never admit being worried about Sanji because he wasn't. He just wasn't.

Luffy just laughed more at his retort before waving him goodbye and running off into the night, shouting something about having to find Chopper and the others.

Zoro just growled displeased and closed his eye again. Arms still crossed lazily behind his head, he listened to Wanda's attempts to calm down a flustered Pekoms before a quiet conversation commenced.

He let his thoughts wander, dozing off to the calm words in the background and just enjoying the first real quiet moment since they landed on Zou.

He was just about to fall asleep when he felt a presence coming closer in his direction. Zoro's mind focused again but he didn't feel the need to reach for his swords. He would recognize this presence everywhere.

Nami sat down next to him on the bench without a word and moved in close to him to press herself into his side and rub her cheek against his shoulder.

Zoro didn't even flinch, just let her snuggle up to him but then Nami suddenly purred: "Garchu."

Zoro opened his eye to stare at her in utter disbelief. He threw the Straw Hat navigator a pointed look, willing her to cut that crap immediately without saying a word.

Nami just grinned back at him mischievously, the sparkle in her eye telling Zoro that she wasn't done with her shenanigans. She pulled her feet under her body so that she was kneeling sideways on the bench.

This angle gave her even better access to Zoro's body and she repeated saying "Garchu!" some more times while rubbing her cheek against him.

Finally, Zoro had enough and he took down his hands from behind his head to wind his left arm around Nami's waist.

"Stop this stupid minkship shit, woman!" He gritted out between his teeth, trying to sound annoyed but he had to avert his gaze from Nami as his mouth twitched traitorously.

Nami didn't miss this and nudged Zoro's chin gently with her nose. "Garchu."

"Enough already, witch!" Zoro said exasperatedly before adding, much gentler: "I missed you, too."

He looked back at her, just to catch the loving smile that graced her features while his heart skipped a beat. He leaned in to give her a gentle kiss, just a soft touch, on her lips.

Zoro leaned back again, seeing her smiling even wider and happier than before and he bent forward once more to steal another kiss, just because he could.

This time, he took more time, his tongue silently seeking for entrance to tangle with her own. He tightened his left arm around her body whereas his right hand came up to cup her face.

They parted when the need for air became too strong and Nami hid her face in the crook of Zoro's neck and rested her hand on his chest while he held her close, laying his chin on top of her head.

Zoro breathed in her unique mikan scent, a scent he had missed terribly while being separated for what felt like an eternity. They sat like that for a while, enjoying each other's presence and their little moment of peace before Luffy found the rest of the crew and they had to keep away from each other again.

As if on cue, they heard voices coming from the woods Luffy had disappeared into just moments ago. Their captain must have bumped into their friends already.

"There goes the peacefulness" Nami whispered into his skin. It was the first thing she had said since they were sitting outside together. Zoro just chuckled and held her closer before he ultimately had to let her go.

Knowing their moment was about to be over, Nami nuzzled his neck with her nose again. When she gently said "garchu" once more and Zoro could feel her lips turn into a smile against his skin, he placed a gentle kiss on her head before whispering softly: "Garchu."


End file.
